It is known from the prior art to influence the surface geometry of the tool produced by the dresser by a change of the position of the dresser with respect to the tool to be dressed and thus to influence the modification of the surface geometry produced by the tool during the machining of a workpiece. A method is known from DE102012015846A1 in which a modification of the surface geometry is produced by additional movements when dressing on the tool, said modification having a constant value in the generating pattern at least locally in a first direction on the tooth flank and being given by a function f(x) in a second direction which extends perpendicular to the first direction. A method is known from EP1995010A1 and WO 2010/060596A1 of dressing a worm in a crowning manner over its width during dressing by changing the center distance. A method is known from DE19624842A1 and DE 19706867A1 in which a worm whose profile angle changes over its width is produced by a constant change of the position of the dresser with respect to the tool during dressing. Methods are likewise known from DE 102005030846A1 and DE 102006061759A1 in which a worm is manufactured by corresponding dressing kinematics either over its total width with a constantly modified profile angle or the profile angle is modified over the worm width. A two-flank dressing for twist-free generating grinding is known from Kapp, Effizient and produktiv mit technologischer Flexibilität, JOSE LOPEZ [Kapp, Efficient and Productive with Technological Flexibility, JOSE LOPEZ].
The methods known from the prior art, however, respectively work with a fixedly specified dresser and a fixedly specified tool and only look at the modifications which are possible by a setting of the relative position in the dresser.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to provide a more flexible method of producing a workpiece having a desired gear geometry by means of a suitably dressed tool. It is furthermore the object of the present disclosure to expand the flexibility and the area of use during the dressing of tools.
The present disclosure shows in a first aspect a method of producing a workpiece having a desired gear geometry by means of a suitably dressed tool. The method in accordance with the present disclosure comprises specifying a desired gear geometry of the workpiece; selecting a combination of a dresser and a tool such that the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced by the selected combination at least within a permitted tolerance; dressing the tool with the dresser in line contact for producing a suitable gear geometry of the tool; and machining the workpiece with the dressed tool for producing the desired gear geometry of the workpiece at least within a permitted tolerance.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a suitable combination of a dresser and a tool is selected, starting from the desired gear geometry of the workpiece, so that the tool can be dressed using the dresser such that the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can in turn be produced at least within a permitted tolerance using a tool dressed in this manner. In a possible embodiment, the method can take place such that the desired gear geometry can be exactly produced. In many application cases, however, a production having a certain permitted tolerance is sufficient.
The selection can take place in accordance with the present disclosure from a plurality of dressers and/or from a plurality of tools in dependence on the desired gear geometry of the workpiece. The combination in accordance with the present disclosure, which is suitable for producing the desired gear geometry of the workpiece at least within a permitted tolerance, is thus optionally selected from a plurality of dressers and/or from the plurality of tools.
The dressers and/or tools are optionally an at least partly specified or already existing range. The present method can in particular be used in contract production facilities which already have a certain range of dressers and/or tools. When a new order is received, a suitable combination of dresser and tool can then be selected from this already existing range to produce the new grinding job and the gear geometry of the tool desired for this grinding job.
Provision can furthermore be made in accordance with the present disclosure that the dressers are configured for different tools. The dressers can in particular be configured for tools which differ from one another with respect to their macrogeometry. The tools for which the dressers are configured can in particular differ with respect to the number starts and/or the diameter and/or the profile angle. Alternatively or additionally, the dressers can have different modifications. Provision can in particular be made that the respective dressers produce a modified gear geometry of the tool, with the modifications produced by the dressers differing from one another. Such dressers having different modifications can be configured for the same tools and in particular for tools having the same macrogeometry. Such dressers having different modifications can, however, also be configured for different tools and in particular for tools having a different macrogeometry.
The dressers can also differ from one another with respect to their macrogeometry and can in particular have different diameters.
In a further embodiment of the present disclosure, specifications on the dressers and/or tools which can be used can be present in addition to the specification of a desired gear geometry of the workpiece, said specifications being added in accordance with the present disclosure such that the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced by the selected combination at least within a permitted tolerance. For example, specific aspects of the macrogeometry of the tools can already be present or be specified and can then be supplemented in accordance with the present disclosure to provide a combination suitable in accordance with the present disclosure.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, the tool can be selected with respect to its macrogeometry. The selection can in particular take place with respect to the number of starts and/or the diameter and/or the profile angle of the tool. The present disclosure can in particular make use of in this procedure in that the macrogeometry of the tool has a very substantial influence on the modifications which can be produced during dressing.
The present disclosure comprises, in a second aspect, a method of determining the manufacturing capability of a workpiece having a desired gear geometry by means of a specified combination of a dresser and a tool, The method in accordance with the present disclosure comprises specifying a desired gear geometry of the workpiece; determining whether the tool can be dressed in line contact using the specified combination of dresser and tool and whether the workpiece can be machined with the dressed tool such that the desired gear geometry can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance; and outputting information on the manufacturing capability of the workpiece on the basis of the determination.
It can be determined by this method, starting from the desired gear geometry of the workpiece, whether said gear geometry can be produced by a specified combination of dresser and tool.
If the outputted information on the manufacturing capability of the workpiece indicates that the workpiece having the desired gear geometry is capable of being manufactured, a gear generating machine may proceed to manufacture the workpiece having the desired gear geometry with the dresser and the tool. For example, the determination of whether the tool can be dressed in line contact using the specified combination of dresser and tool and whether the workpiece can be machined with the dressed tool such that the desired gear geometry can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance may be performed by a control system including a processor and instructions stored in non-transitory memory which are executable by the processor to perform the determination. Based on the determination and the resulting outputted information, the control system may control the gear generating machine (e.g., including the dresser and tool) to manufacture the workpiece having the desired geometry.
Data are optionally calculated with respect to a plurality of gear geometries, and further optionally with respect to all the gear geometries, of the workpiece which can be produced by the specified combination of a dresser and a workpiece. Such a calculation can in particular take place in advance and the data can be stored in a corresponding database. Minimal values and/or maximum values of the modifications which can be achieved by the corresponding combination of dresser and tool are in particular calculated and optionally stored. The desired gear geometry of the workpiece is further optionally then compared in accordance with the present disclosure with the data to determine whether the desired gear geometry can at least be produced within a permitted tolerance.
The method in accordance with the present disclosure can be carried out for a plurality of combinations of dresser and tool. The data in accordance with the present disclosure on the modifications which can be produced can in particular be calculated, and optionally saved, for a plurality of such combinations.
A method in accordance with a second aspect can be used in accordance with the present disclosure to carry out a selection of a suitable combination in accordance with the first aspect such as was described above.
In a third aspect, the present disclosure comprises a method of determining a plurality of dressers and/or a plurality of tools for manufacturing workpieces having desired gear geometries. The method in accordance with the present disclosure comprises specifying a plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or of a desired range of gear geometries of workpieces; and determining a plurality of dressers and/or a plurality of tools in dependence on the plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces in the manner such that as many of the desired gear geometries of workpieces as possible and/or a range of the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces which is as large as possible can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance by at least one combination of a dresser and a tool from the plurality of dressers and/or from the plurality of tools.
The method in accordance with the present disclosure in accordance with the third aspect thus allows a plurality of dressers and/or tools to be determined which particularly easily cover a specified range of gear geometries or a specified plurality of gear geometries. This function is also in particular of special interest for contract production operations since they are hereby put in a position to procure a range of dressers and/or tools which cover a plurality of gear geometries or a range of gear geometries.
Already existing dressers and/or tools can optionally be specified and be supplemented such that as many of the desired gear geometries of workpieces as possible and/or as large a range of the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces as possible can be produced by a combination of dressers and/or tools supplemented in this manner.
A maximum permitted number of dressers and/or tools can furthermore be specifiable which are to be determined in accordance with the present disclosure.
The method in accordance with the third aspect can be combined with a method in accordance with the first or second aspect. A method in accordance with the first aspect can in particular be used to locate combinations of dressers and tools which provide individual ones of the desired gear geometries. Alternatively or additionally, in accordance with the second aspect, a determination can be made for a plurality of dressers and tools and their combinations whether they produce the plurality of desired gear geometries or the range of desired gear geometries at least within a permitted tolerance. Use can optionally also be made in accordance with the third aspect of data and in particular of minimum values and maximum values with respect to achievable modification which can be produced by certain combinations of dresser and tool.
The three aspects of the present disclosure can thus be used in accordance with the present disclosure both on their own and in combination with one another.
Embodiments of the present disclosure which can be used in each of the three above-named aspects of the present disclosure will be described in the following:
In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the desired gear geometry of the workpiece is a modified gear geometry. In accordance with the first aspect, a combination of a dresser and a tool is thus selected with which the desired modified gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance. A determination is made in accordance with the second aspect whether the desired modified gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced with the specified combination of dresser and tool at least within a permitted tolerance. In accordance with the third aspect, the plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces can comprise at least one modified gear geometry and optionally a plurality of modified gear geometries. A plurality of desired modified gear geometries or a desired range of modified gear geometries is in particular specified and the plurality of dressers and/or the plurality of tools is/are determined in dependence on the plurality of desired modified gear geometries and/or on the desired range of modified gear geometries. The plurality of desired gear geometries and/or the desired range of gear geometries can furthermore also comprise non-modified gear geometries.
Provision can furthermore be made in accordance with the present disclosure that the tool is dressed in a modified manner. It can thus in particular be taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure that correspondingly modified gear geometries of the workpiece machined using the tool can be produced by a modified dressing of the tool.
The profile of the dresser and/or modifications of the tool which can be produced by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing with the dresser can furthermore be taken into account within the framework of the present disclosure. Modifications which can be produced by a modified profile of the dresser and/or modifications which can be produced by a corresponding setting of the axes of movement during dressing can thus in particular be taken into account. These modifications in accordance with the first aspect can in particular be taken into account in the selection of a combination of a dresser and a tool. Furthermore, in accordance with the second aspect, these modifications can be taken into account in determining whether a desired gear geometry can be produced with a specified combination of dresser and tool. These modifications in accordance with the third aspect can furthermore be taken into account in determining a plurality of dressers and/or a plurality of tools.
The present disclosure thus makes use of the fact that different modifications of the surface geometry of the dressed tool can be produced with the same dresser in dependence on the setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing. This is now taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure in the determination or in the selection.
In accordance with the present disclosure, one or more of the following possibilities can in particular be taken into account:
In accordance with a first possibility, a change of the profile angle and/or of the crowning of the tool which can be produced by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing can be taken into account. The present disclosure thus makes use of the fact that both the profile angle and the crowning of the tool can be changed by a corresponding setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine. The limits are optionally also taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure within which such a change of the profile angle and/or of the crowning is possible by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine.
In accordance with a second possibility, it is taken into account that the modification of the tool is specifiable at at least two rolling angles and optionally at three rolling angles and can be produced by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing. The desired modification of the workpiece can correspondingly be set into relations with a corresponding modification of the tool in accordance with the present disclosure and the modification of the tool can hereby be specified at at least two rolling angles and optionally at three rolling angles. The limits are optionally also taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure within which such a specification is possible.
In accordance with a third possibility, it can be taken into account that an association of a specific radius of the dresser with a specific radius of the tool is possible. This also takes place by a corresponding setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine. The limits are optionally also taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure within which such an association is possible.
Two, and further optionally all three, possibilities are optionally combined and the corresponding modifications or associations are taken into account.
In accordance with the present disclosure, the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be a simple profile modification. Alternatively or additionally, the gear geometry produced on the tool can be a simple profile modification.
It is in particular possible in accordance with the third aspect that at least one of the desired gear geometries of the workpiece and optionally a plurality, and further optionally all the desired gear geometries of the workpiece are simple profile modifications.
In accordance with a further possibility, the plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or the desired ranges of gear geometries of workpieces may only be gear geometries which have no modifications or simple profile modifications. Furthermore, when selecting the dressers and/or tools, only those gear geometries can be taken into account which can be produced on the tool which have no modifications or simple profile modifications.
In accordance with a further possibility, errors which are caused by deviations in the axes of movement of the dressing machine in the modification produced on the tool during dressing can be taken into account in the determination and/or selection of the dresser or dressers and/or tool or tools. Such dressers and/or tools can in particular be determined or selected by which the errors can be reduced. It can in particular be taken into account that the errors may be larger or smaller depending on the position of the axes of movement of the dressing machine.
As already shown above, the present disclosure can first be used with respect to a simple profile modification. The present disclosure can, however, also be used with so-called topological modifications in which the modification varies in the tool width direction or in the workpiece width direction.
In accordance with a corresponding possibility, the specific modifications of the surface geometry of the tool which can be produced by the change of the position of the dresser with respect to the tool during the dressing in dependence on the tool width position can be taken into account within the framework of the present disclosure. There are in turn a plurality of different possibilities for this.
It can thus be taken into account that the specific modification of the surface geometry of the tool is specifiable at a rolling angle as a function C0FS of the position in the tool width direction. It can in particular be taken into account that such specific modifications of the tool can at least be produced within a certain framework by a corresponding setting of the axes of movement during dressing.
In accordance with a further possibility, it can be taken into account that at least the pitch and/or crowning of the surface geometry of the tool in a first direction of the tool which has an angle ρFS with respect to the tool width direction is specifiable as a function of the position in the tool width direction. It can in turn also be taken into account here that such modifications can at least be produced within a certain framework by a setting of the axes of movement.
It can furthermore be taken into account that the specific modification of the surface geometry of the tool is specifiable at at least two rolling angles and optionally three or four rolling angles as function of the tool width position. Such modifications are in turn also at least possible within a certain framework by setting the axes of movement.
It can furthermore be taken into account that an association of a specific radius of the dresser with a specific radius of the tool is possible. The association can in particular be specifiable as a function of the tool width position.
In accordance with the present disclosure, the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be a modification dependent on the workpiece width position. The gear geometry produced on the tool can furthermore be a modification dependent on the tool width position. It can in particular be taken into account in accordance with the above possibilities of the dependencies of specific values on the position in the tool width direction that the surface geometry of the tool determines the surface geometry of the workpiece machined therewith. The above aspects can therefore also be taken into account in the specification of the desired modification of the workpiece.
The plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces can furthermore in particular comprise in accordance with the third aspect one gear geometry and optionally a plurality of gear geometries which depends or depend on the workpiece width position. Alternatively or additionally, on the selection of the dressers and/or tools, those gear geometries which can be produced on the tool can also be taken into account which depend on the tool width position.
The limitations which result due to the macrogeometry of the tool with respect to the modifications which can be produced by a specific profile of the dresser and/or by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing can furthermore also be taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure on the selection and/or determination of the dresser or dressers and/or of the tool or tools. In accordance with the present disclosure, it can thus in particular be taken into account that different limitations can be present in the possible modifications in dependence on the macrogeometry of the tool. In the same way, the limitations resulting by the macrogeometry of the dresser can also be taken into account.
For example, the number of starts and/or the diameter and/or the profile angle of the tool or the limitations resulting therefrom can be taken into account. The diameter of the dresser or the limitations resulting thereby can furthermore also be taken into account.
In accordance with the present disclosure, possible collisions of the dresser on the single-flank dressing with the mating side and/or an undercut of the tool teeth during dressing can furthermore be taken into account, in particular as conditions limiting the possible modifications.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present disclosure, a relative profile stretching and/or a relative profile compression can be taken into account. It can in particular be taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure that a modification of the dresser is mapped onto the tool as stretched or compressed in dependence on the relative position between the dresser and the tool during dressing.
Furthermore, in particular in accordance with the first aspect, in addition to the combination of dresser and tool, a relative position and/or a progression of the relative position between the tool and the dresser during the dressing of the tool can be determined, by which a surface geometry of the tool can be produced which produces the desired gear geometry in the machining of the workpiece at least within a permitted tolerance.
Modifications which can be produced by a change of the kinematics of the gear manufacturing machine in the machining of a workpiece using the tool dressed by the dresser can furthermore be taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure in the selection and/or determination of the dresser or dressers and/or of the tool or tools. It can in particular be taken into account in accordance with the present disclosure that modifications can also be produced on the workpiece by the control of the machining process of the workpiece.
It can furthermore be taken into account within the framework of the present disclosure that the dressing can also take place in a plurality of strokes with which different regions of the surface of the tool can be dressed. It can furthermore be taken into account that only individual regions can also be brought into contact with the tool piece during dressing.
The dressers can in particular have different regions which are used with different strokes. Alternatively or additionally, a number of dressers from a plurality of dressers can also dress different regions of the tool in consecutive strokes.
The selection in accordance with the present disclosure can in particular thus comprise a selection of a combination of a plurality of dressers and a tool, wherein the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance by the dressing of different regions of the tool with the different dressers.
The present disclosure furthermore comprises an apparatus and/or a software program for selecting a combination of a dresser and a tool suitable for producing a desired gear geometry of a workpiece and/or for determining the manufacturing capability of a workpiece having a desired gear geometry by means of a specified combination of a dresser and a tool. The apparatus can in particular be a computer and/or a control of a gear manufacturing machine. The software program can be stored on a data carrier or in a memory.
The apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure and/or the software program in accordance with the present disclosure comprise a database function which respectively comprises data on the gear geometries which can be achieved by the respective combinations for a plurality of combinations of dressers and/or tools. Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus and/or the software program can comprise a calculation function which respectively calculates data on the gear geometries which can be achieved by the combination for at least one combination and optionally for a plurality of combinations of dressers and/or tools.
The data named above with respect to the database function or the calculation function optionally comprise information on the modification which can achieved as a minimum and/or as a maximum by a combination and/or on the range of modifications which can be achieved by a combination.
The database function or calculation function in accordance with the present disclosure thus allows a simplified selection of a combination of a dresser and a tool suitable for producing a desired gear geometry of a workpiece and/or a simplified determination of the manufacturing capability of a workpiece having a desired gear geometry by means of a specified combination of a dresser and a tool.
The apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure or the software program in accordance with the present disclosure furthermore optionally comprises an input function via which a desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be input. This gives the user the possibility of inputting the desired gear geometry into the apparatus or into the software.
The software or the apparatus further optionally has a determination function which determines at least one combination of a dresser and a tool by which the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance and/or which checks whether a workpiece having the desired gear geometry can be produced by means of a specified combination of a dresser and a tool. The determination function optionally makes use of the database function and/or of the calculation function.
The input function and the calculation function are optionally configured such that a method in accordance with the first and/or second aspect of the present disclosure is implemented by the apparatus or by the software program. The determination function optionally takes account of the possibilities which were defined in more detail above with respect to the method in accordance with the present disclosure. These possibilities can furthermore optionally also be taken into account within the framework of the database function and/or of the calculation function. The input function can furthermore also be configured such that the possible specifications for the geometry of the tool described above with respect to the methods in accordance with the present disclosure are also available for the specification of the geometry of the workpiece.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure or the software program in accordance with the present disclosure can have an input function via which data on a combination of dresser and tool and/or of a plurality of dressers and/or tools can be input. Data on a plurality of dressers and/or tools can optionally be able to be input via this input function, with the determination function in accordance with a first aspect determining a combination of a dresser and of a tool from said data, by which determination a desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be achieved at least within a permitted tolerance. Alternatively or additionally, data on a combination of dresser and tool can be input via the input function, with the determination function in accordance with the second aspect checking whether a workpiece having a desired gear geometry can be produced by means of this combination of a dresser and a tool.
Alternatively or additionally, an input function can also be present via which specifications on a combination of dresser and tool and/or a plurality of dressers and/or tools can be input, wherein the determination function determines a suitable combination of dresser and tool on the basis of the specifications. For example, specific specifications with respect to the macrogeometry of the dresser and/or of the tool can be specified via the input function which are taken into account and optionally supplemented in the determination of a suitable combination of dresser and tool.
In all the above-described aspects of the resent present disclosure, the data of the database function and/or of the calculation function can take modifications of the tool into account which can be produced by the dresser by a suitable setting of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing.
Alternatively or additionally, a determination function can be present which determines the settings of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing required with respect to a specific combination of dresser and tool which result in the production of a gear geometry of the tool by which the desired gear geometry of a workpiece can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance. Alternatively or additionally, an output function can be provided which outputs the required settings of the axes of movement of the dressing machine during dressing. The output function can in particular output the data determined by the determination function. The output function can optionally transfer the data to the control of a dressing machine which uses them for carrying out the dressing procedure.
The apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure or the software program in accordance with the present disclosure are optionally configured such that they can be used for carrying out a method in accordance with the present disclosure, in particular for carrying out a method in accordance with the present disclosure in accordance with the first and/or second aspect. The database function and/or the calculation function are in particular configured accordingly. If the apparatus and/or the software program has/have a determination function, the determination optionally takes place in an automated manner.
The methods in accordance with the present disclosure can furthermore optionally be carried out by means of an apparatus and/or of a software program, such as was just described. The methods in accordance with the first or second aspects of the present disclosure can in particular be carried out by an apparatus and by a software program such as were just described.
The present disclosure comprises, in addition to the just described apparatus or the just described software program, a further apparatus and/or a further software program, which will be shown in more detail in the following.
The present disclosure comprises an apparatus and/or a software program for determining a plurality of dressers and/or a plurality of tools for producing workpieces having desired gear geometries. The apparatus or the software program comprises a database function which comprises respective data on the gear geometries which can be achieved by the combination for a plurality of combinations of dressers and/or tools and/or comprises a calculation function which calculates respective data on the gear geometries which can be achieved by the combination for a plurality of combinations of dressers and/or tools. The database function or the calculation function of the apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure can be configured such as was already shown above with respect to the first embodiment of an apparatus or of a software program. They are, however, now used for determining a plurality of dressers and/or a plurality of tools.
The data which are contained in the database function or which are calculated by the calculation function optionally comprise information on the modifications which can be achieved as a minimum and/or as a maximum by a combination and/or on the range of modifications which can be achieved by a combination.
The apparatus or the software program optionally comprises an input function via which a plurality of desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or a desired range of gear geometries of workpieces can be input.
It further optionally comprises a determination function which determines a plurality of dressers and a plurality of tools such that as many as possible of the desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or as large as possible a range of the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces can be produced by a combination of a dresser and of a tool from the plurality of dressers and/or from the plurality of tools at least within a permitted tolerance. The determination function can in particular be configured such that it implements a method in accordance with the third aspect of the present disclosure.
Alternatively or additionally, an input function can be present via which data on a plurality of dressers and/or tools can be input.
Further alternatively or additionally, an input function can be present via which already present dressers and/or tools can be input. The determination function can in particular be configured such that it supplements the present dressers and/or tools such that as many as possible of the desired gear geometries of workpieces and/or as large as possible a range of the desired range of gear geometries of workpieces can be produced by a combination of the dressers and/or tools thus supplemented.
Further alternatively or additionally, an input function can additionally be present via which a maximum permitted number of dressers and/or tools for the determination function can be specified. The user can hereby limit the number of dressers and/or tools which are determined by the determination function in accordance with the present disclosure to a maximum permitted number.
The apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure or the software program in accordance with the present disclosure is optionally configured so that a method such as has been described in more detail above can be carried out by the apparatus or by the software program. A method in accordance with the third aspect of the present disclosure can in particular optionally be carried out. The database function and/or the calculation function and/or the determination function are in particular optionally correspondingly configured.
The method in accordance with the present disclosure and in particular the method in accordance with the present disclosure in accordance with the third aspect can furthermore be carried out using an apparatus and/or a software program such as has just been described.
Embodiments of all apparatus and/or software programs in accordance with the present disclosure which were described above will now be shown in more detail in the following:
The apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure can in particular have a display or the software program can control a display. The control optionally takes place such that the at least one suitable combination of a dresser and a tool determined by the determination function is displayed. Provision can further optionally be made that for the case that a plurality of suitable combinations of a dresser and a tool were determined, this plurality of combinations is displayed and/or one of the combinations can be selected.
Provision can alternatively or additionally be made that a plurality of dressers and/or tools are displayed, with a selection from the dressers and/or tools optionally being possible.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, selected dressers and/or tools can be delivered to an order function. It is hereby possible to order dressers and/or tools which are required for producing a desired geometry and/or for supplementing an existing range directly via the apparatus and/or via the software program.
The present disclosure furthermore comprises a dressing machine having a tool holder for holding the tool to be dressed and having a dresser holder for holding the dresser used for this purpose, wherein the dresser holder has an axis of rotation and wherein the dressing machine has further axes of movement by which further degrees of freedom can be set independently of one another when dressing the tool in line contact with the dresser. The dressing machine furthermore has a control which comprises at least one of the apparatus and/or software programs such as were described above.
The control optionally has an input function by which a desired modification of a workpiece is specifiable.
The control can furthermore determine a combination of dresser and tool by which the desired gear geometry of the workpiece can be produced at least within a permitted tolerance. The dressing machine optionally has a display on which the combination of dresser and tool is displayed.
The control can also have a calculation function which determines from the desired modification of the workpiece the settings of the axes of movement during dressing with line contact between the dresser and tools which are necessary for producing said modification of the workpiece. The calculation function and/or the determination function optionally automatically transfers/transfer the required settings of the axes of movement during dressing to the control.
The control further optionally has a control function which carries out the corresponding setting of the axes of movement during the dressing with line contact between the dresser and the tool.
The input function, the calculation function and the control function are optionally configured such that they can be used for carrying out one of the methods in accordance with the present disclosure. The method in accordance with the present disclosure can furthermore be carried out using a dressing machine such as has just been described.
The present disclosure furthermore comprises a gear manufacturing machine having a dressing machine and/or an apparatus and/or a software program such as were described above.
The gear manufacturing machine can have a workpiece holder and a tool holder optionally provided in addition to the tool holder of the dressing machine. The gear manufacturing machine further optionally has a gear manufacturing machining control for controlling the workpiece holder and the tool holder for carrying out a gear manufacturing machining, in particular for carrying out a method such as was described above.
The dressing machine can be a machine which is only used for dressing tools and has no additional function for machining workpieces using such toots. The dressing machine is, however, optionally a combination machine which allows both a machining of workpieces and the dressing. It can in particular be a gear manufacturing machine having a dressing machine in accordance with the present disclosure, wherein the gear manufacturing machine comprises, in addition to the dressing machine, a manufacturing machine via which a gear manufacturing machining is possible using the tool dressed in accordance with the present disclosure. In this respect, the manufacturing machine and the dressing machine can optionally share individual holders or axes of movement or a plurality of holders or axes of movement.
The gear manufacturing machining in accordance with the present disclosure is optionally a generating machining method, in particular a generating grinding method. An axial generating method or a diagonal generating method are particularly optionally used.
The tool which is dressed or used in accordance with the present disclosure is optionally a grinding worm. A profile roller dresser or a form roller is optionally used as the dresser in accordance with the present disclosure. The dressing can take place on one flank or on two flanks.
The method in accordance with the present disclosure and the apparatus or tools in accordance with the present disclosure are optionally configured such that an involute gearing is produced on the workpiece.
As already described above, the dressing can take place within the framework of the present disclosure with a line contact between the dresser and the tool which covers the total tooth flank. Alternatively, the dressing can, however, also take place in a plurality of strokes by which different regions of the tooth flank are dressed. Different regions of the dressers and/or different dressers can be used for the individual strokes for this purpose.
In accordance with the present disclosure, the relative position of the dresser to the tool during dressing with line contact can be specifically set such that the contact line between the dresser and the tool on the dresser is displaced in order hereby to influence the active profile transferred to the tool along the contact line. The desired modification on the tool is optionally hereby produced. The pitch and/or crowning along the contact line can in particular be set or varied. This contact line on the tool optionally defines the first direction of the modification on the tool.
In general, the pitch of the specific modification in the sense of the present disclosure is understood as the pitch in a first direction of the tool which includes an angle ρFS or ρF1 other than zero with respect to the tool width direction and which in particular has a portion in the profile direction, i.e. the pitch of the modification corresponds to the profile angle or to a profile angle difference.
Furthermore, a crowning of the modification in the sense of the present disclosure is understood as a crowning in a first direction which includes an angle ρFS or ρF1 other than zero with respect to the tool width direction and which in particular has a portion in the profile direction, i.e. the crowning of the modification corresponds to a profile crowning.
The present disclosure will now be explained in more detail with reference to embodiments and to drawings.